Another World
by Drager
Summary: Once one now Two. Tai is chosen to be a hero of a world difference from any he knew.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
It was a normal day in the Digi-World. Tai and Agumon were just walking around when a strange vortex grow below them. They fell through the twisting portal. The hole in the world closes after its kidnapping.  
  
Tai look at color full tunnel. He could see Agumon near him. He felt a bizarre force over come him and pulled him into the world of sleep. Tai and Agumon soon landed onto some grass. Two men walking by saw Tai. After they ran to Tai, one said, "Call the cops they'll want to see this." "I wonder if it's him," the other said.  
  
"It's not our place to say but if he is, don't tough him. Who know what will happen to us," the first one said.  
  
Tai woke to learn that he was being carried. He raises his head and opens his eyes. He looks to see two large men holding him by his arms. They walk in front of the mirror. Tai got a look at himself and he looks just like he did when he first entered the Digi-World. He had the same shirt, the same shorts, and even the same age.  
  
They drop him in a large throne room. He just got a look at his parents sitting on some throne when another set of men throws someone that look just like him but he did not have a blue band under his goggles. Tai's mom stood up and said, "The one found to be false shall be imprison." Tai's dad said, "Good queen, let me handle this." He walks to the other 'Tai'. After he removed the black band from his left arm. After he did some thing to the other 'Tai's' left arm, that 'Tai' fell to the ground in pain that Tai felt and hated it.  
  
Then his dad walks over to Tai. Tai asks, "Where Agumon?"  
  
"That yellow dragon is in a jail cell but you should be more worried about you," he said. He grabs Tai's arm and quickly removed Tai black band. Tai fought but he was no strong enough to pull his arm away. His dad or a lookalike started to rub his left arm. Tai was relive that he did not do it right.  
  
He looks into the eyes man that looks like his dad. Tai saw what he always see when looks in his dad eyes. This man was not a clone but his dad. He soon continues to rub his arm. After his dad rum his arm the right way, Tai felt the pain of thousand of swards rushing through his left arm.  
  
Tai's dad looks into the eyes of both Tai and said, "I found the false one. Knock them both out." Tai woke up not in a cell like he thought he would be in. He was in a room with sink drapes hanging off the ceiling. He sat up to see a room full of toys and a big screen TV. There was every video game system and every game made for them.  
  
He looks around to see Agumon on his left. The only thing difference is that he had a red shield with a gold outline. There was a gold dragon with a crown on the shield. He felt numbness on his right arm. He looks to see the same shield on his right arm.  
  
"Look great does it," A voice came from behind Tai. Tai spin around to see Kari when see was first in the Digi-World. She had the same clothing, age, and looks. "They're right you look just like Taichi."  
  
Tai said, "Kari, why would I not look like myself? And why did you call Taichi? You always called me Tai."  
  
Kari with confuse looks said, "Taichi called me something close, it's Kara"  
  
"Where I'm from everyone called you Kari," Tai said as Agumon started to wake up.  
  
Kara said looking at Agumon, "I never seen that type of dragon before. Where are you from?"  
  
"I guest, I'm from another world," Tai said. The door opens to show Tai's twin.  
  
He walks to Tai and said, "Hi, I'm glad that you are not in a jail cell. Sorry I'm Taichi."  
  
Tai answered by saying, "My name is Taichi to but I like to be called Tai. I never really like Taichi and no one ever call me Taichi."  
  
Taichi said, "I never like Taichi ether but Mom and Dad want me to be called it. Kari is called."  
  
"Hikari," Tai interrupted, "Right.Taichi."  
  
"I rather be call Taie," Tai's twin said, "but in public I need to be called Taichi."  
  
"I never ever, ever want to be called Hikari," Kara said, "but that all our parents let me get called. But what is your and your dragon real name?"  
  
"My real name is Taichi as I told you," Tai said, "and my partner is called Agumon. He not a dragon he is a digimon. Why is it importance?"  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad will most likely called you Taichi just like Taie," Kara said. "You'll live to hide your.dislike for it."  
  
Tai said what he knows to be true by saying, "If I'm not in my world or the Digi-World then there a reason for me to be here."  
  
"Mom and Dad, hates it when their children run away," Taie said. "And according to the shield on you right arm you are their child."  
  
"And Sam will chase us anywhere," Kara interrupted.  
  
"How do I remove the shield tattoo and whose Sam?" Tai asks.  
  
Taie said, "Well the shield is not a tattoo it's more of a birth mark. You see that is now your natural skin color. They change your skin pigment so that the shield is not removable and it can't be cover by a tattoo. When the skins heals the shield is still there."  
  
Kara soon answered Tai second question by saying, "And Sam is our big brother. Ever since He lost Kenneth, he became over protective."  
  
"When was Kenneth lost?" Tai asks.  
  
"About nine years ago when I was one," Taie said. "He was just four years old when a river pulled him away. Never tell Sam that you like to be called Tai and say any thing about Kenneth."  
  
"Tai," Agumon said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"It can talk," Kara said, "Pets normally don't talk."  
  
"He not my pet," Tai said, "He's my partner."  
  
Soon the door opens. A teenager came into the room. He looks just like a picture Ken shown of his dead brother, Sam. The only changes were that he is sixteen years old, and he had brown hair and eyes. "So, We have a new brother," He said. "I'm Sam and you are?"  
  
Tai remembering what Taie said and responded by saying, "I'm name is Taichi."  
  
After Sam looks into Tai eyes, he cheerfully said, "Welcome to the family. Make yourself at home because you are at home." 


	2. It starts

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Sam left the room to get back to his training. "Sam is going to be king so he trains alot to get ready for it," Kara said rubbing Agumon head. She giggles as Agumon closed his eyes. "You like that." Agumon nodded carefully so it would not stop the rubs.  
  
Taie walk next to Tai who was staring at the door. "Sam spend almost no time with us, and Mom and Dad have a kingdom to run. Kara and me can't leave this castle with out bodyguards and a purpose. We're here or in the court yard most of the time."  
  
"What about friends?" Tai asked looking at his new twin.  
  
"Mostly nobles but we can't pick when we see each other," Taie said a smile same to his face, "They're coming tomorrow."  
  
After hours, Tai found that not only dose he look younger he is acting younger. Tai wished he had all this stuff when he was younger. Agumon love having three friends and made the most of the playful air. Soon a well dress man enters the room. "Sorry your highnesses," He said being follow by three man each pushing a cart. "All other member of the royal family are busy with matters of the state so they send their regrets for not having dinner as you planed but it been reschedule for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Tai Agumon, Don't eat until they leave," Taie whisper as the servants placed silver plate on an oak table. The three kids sat at the table with just looking at the food. The servants where told that the dragon was apart of the royalty family but they never thought that it would acted like the others. After they said thank and a few minutes, the servant left the room.  
  
"Sorry but it is the only way to get them away," Taie said, "If we don't they would try to help us with everything."  
  
"Now can we eat?" Agumon asked. Kara nodded. "Yea!" Agumon yelled as the start to eat the food.  
  
That night Tai and Agumon fell asleep in a king size. Tai found the bed was the best one he ever sleep in. Agumon had his own bed but he craw into Tai's. Morning came and they did not want to leave the bed but Kara jump onto the bed waking both of them. Then she sneaked to her other brother and repeated the jump.  
  
Taie and Kara lead the other two to a large dinning room. It looked more like a greenhouse than a box. The glass roof shows a blue sky empty of all clouds. The glass walls reveal lust forest and grass plan. The hand carve table was cover by food that would make rich people jealous. The three elder royalties was well dress with all garments that are in movie royalty unlike them the three younger that were in commoner clothes. The whole scene looked more like a painting.  
  
The four new arrivals sat at the table. Tai nodded for Agumon to eat. On that motion Agumon started to eat making Tai's mom said, "It's well train."  
  
"HE's never been trained. He did what he thought was best," Tai said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself I'm Queen Laura Kamiya and you are?" Tai's mom said.  
  
"Taichi," Tai said feeling intimidated by her voice alone.  
  
The queen smiled to herself. She could tell that her new son was 'shook up' to the point that he can not think up a lie. She did this to nobles and ambassadors so a kid was easy. "Look like we need to find a way to you two apart," she said not letting her controlling tone get lost. Both Taichi nodded. She looked her young children and said, "You're not going to wear that when your friends come over."  
  
"Why not?" Kara asked, "They're our friends before they are nobles."  
  
"Hikari, you are the princess of the royal family of Kamiya and must act like one," Laura said making not just Kara but Tai, Taie and Agumon also lower their head.  
  
"Laura," The king said to show he was her husband and not the king, "They can't see friends everyday so let them enjoy it." He trued to see the four newest member of the family and continue, "And you four, I want no trouble. No load noises. No pranks."  
  
The three children said, "Yes dad." His children called him dad in the company of only his family.  
  
A smile came across the ruler of these lands as he said, "Good, get ready to be hosts." The four leap from the table and ran to get ready. Sam stood up and bowed to his parents. He left the room in a manner that he was raised to be.  
  
"Tai, did you ever had a sleepover?" Taie asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai said.  
  
"I did," Agumon said.  
  
"This is our first one," Taie said, "so could you help us get it right."  
  
"Yea," Tai said.  
  
After hours of waiting a loud knock came from the gold cover door. The four ran to the look at the door from the second floor. The high handrails force them to look through the post. The door opens to show a group entering the well dress room.  
  
"The older blond is Matt and the younger one is TK," Taie said as Tai looked at the two. Matt looked like he did in Tai's world but TK looked like he did when he went to the Digital World for the first time.  
  
"The older girl is Mimi and the littler girl is Sora," Kara said. Mimi looked like she does in Tai's world but Sora looked a year older than the Taichis.  
  
"The blue hair boy is Joe and next to him is his Cody his twin and the younger one is Izzy their brother," Taie said. Joe looked the same as he does in Tai's world. Cody was as old as Joe. Izzy was the same age as this world's Sora.  
  
Tai watch Mimi and Sora. "Where the hug for your big sister?" Mimi asked to Sora. Sora hugs Mimi before she ran off.  
  
The younger ones of the visitors ran up stairs. The hosts lead the group into there large entertain room. They looked at Tai and Agumon. "This is Taichi or Tai and Agumon," Taie said pointing at each one he talks about him.  
  
Agumon waved his claws and said, "hi."  
  
Sora smiled hug Agumon and said, "He so cute." Agumon smiled and Sora let go. She turned to see Tai. She hugged him and rubbed his head. Tai closed his eyes and nodded while he could not understand how he liked it so much. "Lets play soccer," She yells running off.  
  
That night everyone was asleep. Tai lay in the entertain room when dream flow over him. Tai looked in white globe around him. A bright, white women flew to him. "Tai," she said with a voice pulled from heaven, "You must lead your new friends. This world needs all of you. We will guide you and cast spell so you will not need to sleep hurry." Tai woke and raced to get every one ready to leave. 


	3. learned but not understood

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
The cool midnight brush against Sora's blue jeans and yellow long shelve shirt. She, being one of the oldest, choices to lead the aristocracy breakout. She scanned for guards or other roadblocks but all she could see was silk shadows drape over the stone pillar that holds up a wood over path. Her hand moving in the dim light made the other sneak up. Kara clung to Taie 's arm as they left through the door with gold parts that shines like stars in the scarce light. The palace was a true Dr. Jackal and Mister Hide. The beauty melted away into pure evil when the light runs.  
  
Tai follow with TK, wearing brown short and green shirt, and Agumon next to him. Izzy held the rear, being one of the oldest. They move so carefully that the only noise was the whistling walls and the day sleeper of the forest. They were guided by an unknown force that pulls their hearts the way it wanted.needed them to go. The group walks by guards that were trained to stay still in a storm but their mind were kidnapped and held in the world of dreams. There shield of the night as they left the world of safety to the unfamiliar.  
  
"What!?" Mimi yelled in the morning light. She gave Sam with a look that would scatter an army. Her friends were shocks of the self-center woman out burst. Some call her greedy. In a way she was because she just wanted to be near her sister. "How could you loss my sister," She yelled with a tone that can thrust fear into the most legendary heroes.  
  
"I'll find them," Sam said with a stern voice that three more powerful than Mimi's. His cape floated in the air as he turned turn to go to the stables with two trackers walking behind him.  
  
Mimi ran after the "Stop, I'm coming too!" Tears fell from her eyes as she watch Sam shakes his head no.  
  
"I'll stay here with Mimi," Matt said holding Mimi as she fought to get free. They watch till Sam left the hall with Joe and Cody. "Come on," Matt said drag Mimi. He pulled a steel sword from one of the suits of armors. Dragging Mimi out of the doors following the path that the young 'lost children'.  
  
The refreshed light sting at Tai's eyes. He could not stand the perching light so he raised his chest. He looks on both sides. Agumon sprawled of his legs acting as a blanket. Tai was glad, the cold blitzes them so fast. Tai looked around him to see Sora and Kara on each sides of him. The group must of huddle to keep warm. Kara laid between the two Taichis. With TK and Izzy finishing the formation. Vines webbed around the group made a net that no one can get out of but it did help to stop the wind. Coldness rush Tai again making him lay back down. Tai soon found himself stuck between the two females of the group.  
  
Then he heard a thunder from the ground. The noises grow in power shortly shadows speed over the gaps in the webbing. Over the rumble Tai could almost tell that Sam was leading. The load humming from the ground made him unusually tired. His eyes close unable to fight it.  
  
He was woken when he felt that he was being chock. He thrust his upper torso up to see Kara hugging him. She gave him a sweet smile before saying, "The other told me to wake you so I hug you awake." Her face reinforces her innocent smile. Tai walk out of the fresh opening in the vines and inspect his surrounding. That when he saw Every else in the group fighting with Matt and Mimi.  
  
"But Big Sister," Sora said while hugging Mimi, "I want to go. We all do." Sora step away to see how her sister responds to her pleads.  
  
"It's too dangerous I don't want to loss you so just come with me," Mimi said gently pulling Sora's arm. "We'll just follow the path back to the." Mimi pause when she saw the path was completely engulf by the forest. "But the path was right there," Mimi yelled. Tai just started to chuckle make Mimi to ask, "What?"  
  
"What ever want us to go this way want you to go there too," Tai said controlling his laughter.  
  
Matt sat and thought. "Fine, We'll go on but I'm in charge then Mimi and the Sora and Izzy. Under stand?" Everyone nodded in agreement even Tai since this was the only way to continue. Matt turn to face the way he felt to go but before he could use his sword the plants dance their way to form an arc tunnel through the forest. The growing grouped the forest made hallway. The vines twisted and turn to form a wall behind them.  
  
They travel in quit until Mimi got board of it and asked, "Uh.New Taichi, how come you are here?"  
  
"It Tai," Tai said, "I'm from another world and is here for some reason. Agumon and me help to save two worlds already this may be our third."  
  
Matt smile and said, "So they do have nick names. At least now we can tell them apart. Does the others have a nick name?"  
  
"I'm Taie. The one without the blue headband," Taie said pointing at his head. "And Hikari's is Kara," He said now pointing at his sister.  
  
"Tai, could you tell us about you adventures?" TK asked with a little shyness.  
  
Tai nod and started tell his stories as a digi-destined. Sometime Agumon had to tell parts Tai left out. Like when Tai and him were in the real and the digi-destineds split up so Tai had to get them back together. Tai also left out the time he made the camping cover story.  
  
As he talks, he slips and fell down a hill. His new friends race after him. They froze when they saw a crystal clear lake. The tree's branches made beams of lights shin to the lake. Fish colors of the rainbow swam the lake. A waterfall refilled the tranquil air with a soft hum. Tai was found lay on the surface of the water, to Tai it felt like Jell-O. "Welcome," A soft voice said. Tai watch as a woman came from the water.  
  
Her blond hair laid swinging past her hips. He tender brown eyes looked at Tai as her lips made a smile that star would pay millions for. Silk sink wrapped her below a dress that seam to been made from soft clouds. Although Tai could see her, The other could just see her reflection that was distorted by her floating across the water. "I am the Lady of the Lake and know as the Lady of the Light. It is now time I showed myself to you Tai. Here," The lady said as she helped Tai to stand. As her hand moved away she left a sliver disk in his hand. "Put in on and come with me." Tai placed the loop of gold string that is attached to the disk with the symbol of light carved into it.  
  
"Wait, what is this and why do I have it?" Tai said holding his ground.water.  
  
"It the medallion of light and you have it to save this world. A being may only have the light of one world before they get lost in the power. Your sister is of the light now you are as well," He lady formed of water said before she pushed the waterfall to the side. "This is your mage beast, The white tiger of light. It will give you powers as you both grow so shale your powers. Now tough the idol."  
  
Tai complied. As soon as he tough the idol, felt pain enter his body. The pain was on the line between known and unknown. He fell to his knees and yelled with a tiger mixed with his. A phantom tiger mach his body's shape. It was white with orange strips and brown eyes. Soon Tai felled asleep to get away the pain besiege his body. A boat rose from the bottom of the lake for Tai to use as a bed.  
  
"Rest here," The lady said, "tomorrow you guide will lead you."  
  
"But it's not night." Matt said.  
  
"Yes it is," the voice said as the trees parted over the lake showing the night sky with a full moon. "The tree fairies lights this part of the forest." As the trees moved back to where they were, a sole light flew to the group. "This is you're guide. Matt as leader she will stay with you," the light landed on Matt right shoulder. She looked like a well-developed fifteen years old female. She had violet her to her shoulders. She wore a black one-piece and brown boots. "Tonight we rest tomorrow we travel," She said with an energetic voice. 


	4. Going down stream

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Matt sat in the light giving by the sprites. He brushed some blond hair from his site so he could skim over all those he must now protect and lead. Matt look at Tai still sleeping in the boat now with Kara, Taie and Agumon. His mind faded to when the young child toughing the stones. Tai yells still scrap at his heart. Doubt pelage his mind. He wondered what type of leader he was and if he can handle leading his friends through the unknown.  
  
"Don't think like that," the sprite on Matt shoulder said as she started to fly in front of Matt. "You're a leader now so you must think like one." She looked at Tai and continues, "He'll help. He's a leader of the digi- destined."  
  
"How can you tell what I'm thinking?" Matt asked to the small pixie jumping to random points.  
  
"Your face," The sprite said with a smiled, "But to something more importance." The fairy reached into a brown bag with her and pulled a pearl so small it palmed by the pixie. Light came from it moving in a rectangle. The sheet of energy came out forming mountains, rivers, and ocean. "Here is a map. The green is where we are and Red are where the idols are."  
  
Matt looking at the halfway see-through map. He pointed at the closes red dot and asked, "Who's idol is that?"  
  
"That Kara's. It's lies to the north near the great cliff where the creatures of the sky dear not go," the pixie said. "Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
"I don't even know your name," Matt said.  
  
"Ever one calls me Guide," the sprite said, "I don't know my real name. When they found me I was young floating down the river. They train me in healing and protection spells. You should sleep."  
  
"What about you?" Matt asked as he positions himself to sleep.  
  
"Sprites don't sleep," the sprite said as she throws dust on Matt. Matt soon fell asleep.  
  
When morning came, the sprites loading the boat and fruits lay in a pile. Tai walk to the pile of food. He stuck an apple as far into his mouth as possible. He wanted meat more but after almost a day with out food made him keep fruit in him mouth. As the other joined him to eat, Matt told of what they where going to do. They agree and climbed onto the boat.  
  
The wooden boat floated over to the start of the leaving river protected by knotted vines. Each vine reach ups as high as they can go to form a serlut for the departing heroes. The vines remaining straighten as it lowers the tips into the water.  
  
Tai sat looking at his hands. Agumon sat next to him watching his partner rolling his hands over again. Tai was looking at his hand but he did not see it. His mind looks for his soul in his hand. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Tai looked at Agumon and blink for the first time in hours. "I'm sorry," Tai said placing his placing his feet into the water, "I'm just wonder why I have light. I don't even know what light is."  
  
Agumon placed his head on Tai's arm. "I think Kari doesn't knows what light truly is. Dose it matter what you think it is if your heart has it in your heart so just listen to your heart light will guide you."  
  
"You know you're wise in way I'm not," Tai said as he look at the sky, "I miss Kari. Kara is like her but she is not her."  
  
"I miss them too," Agumon said with a small moan, "I wish there was a way to talk to them. Here they may be like them but this is another world. Lives are differences so are people. They may be alike but they are not the same but the good point is that we have new friends."  
  
"Here did you learn to speak like that?" Tai asked turn his head to look in his partner's eyes.  
  
"When you left the Digi-World, I became a leader on File Island so I need to learn how to inspire with words," Agumon said.  
  
The conversation stopped when the boat started to gain speed. Tai and Agumon looked ahead and saw fog made by water jumping to the knifelike rock hundreds feet below. They looked on both sides to see they were in the center on the river that gaining speed.  
  
They both ran from on side to the other. Their faces gain a white tent to their faces. Matt grabbed the two with a wrestler's grip. The two resist to get free but to no gain as the rumble of the falling water scream loader. They watch as the boat move closer to the suicide cliff dodging rock with pure luck. They both close their eyes waiting for the boat to tip.  
  
They waited for what seam hours but they still did not fall. They slowly let light back into their vision. They look to the side of the boat to see the front of the boat was on dry land. After Matt release his grip, the two heroes in the Digi-World jump to the boat as if fire was eating the boat. They could hear Matt laughter over the thunder of the waterfall. Matt slowly climb out of the boat making sure to grab all the fruit fill leaf pouch.  
  
They group follow the cliff heading away from the morning sun. Matt was still chuckling when the waterfall became a hum. "Did you see Tai and Agumon when we came to the waterfall?" Matt asked with humorous tone.  
  
"How else are you going to act when a boat is going to go over a waterfall?" Tai asked defending himself and Agumon.  
  
"Did you really think a boat would kill itself?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Listen," Guide yelled, "In Tai's and Agumon's worlds boat are not alive so they would go off a waterfall. Their worlds are difference so they need to be told about some parts of this world," she pause to look down the river to see a green and brown figure, "No, golblins." That word made the groups sprint.  
  
"Why are we running?" Tai asked as cries from bloodthirsty mouths  
  
"When you see one golblins there are a lot more," Taie said, "It's better to run than fight all of them."  
  
"What are golblins?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Golblins when created by a wizard," Izzy said, "They were made to be guards but then turn on the wizard and try to eat him." The screeches soon became a storm of pain.  
  
The group ran alone the dirt path as the crowd of soulless creatures grows. Tai look back to see haft flesh, haft stone creature running after them. One had a its left side was flesh with yellowish brown ooze coming out where the stone meet the meat. Its slime green face had a slashed ear that bent as it came out of the side of the head. It stone eye was the only eye, the other was just a hole. Only the flesh parts of its mouth opens and closed showing that death made a home in it. The center of its chest was stone surrounded by tissue. It left arm was granite and moves at its elbow. The other arm was flesh with a claw that has three-inch long blade like nails. Its legs were pure flesh with cut a scares covering them.  
  
The groups halted when the ground suddenly drops hundreds of feet. Slowly the demonic hybrids closed in cover every piece of land between the two cliffs. Agumon launch a few fireballs at the wave of golblins but as one fell three other came in its place. One jumped and knocked Tai onto the ground  
  
As Tai fought with the freak of evil, he could smell decay from hundreds meals. Tai struggle to get free of the stone hands as a flesh mouth continually tried to bit Tai's head. Tai felt energy build up in his right hand making him yell, "Tiger Laser!" Suddenly a beam of pink light shot out of Tai right hand. It pushes the golblin five feet into the air. "Agumon digivolve," Tai yelled as he rejoined the group.  
  
"I been trying, Tai," Agumon said pausing his attacks.  
  
As they group fought a losing battle, Kara turned to see a stone carving on the other side of the canyon. She placed one foot off the cliff as a stone pillar rush to meet it. Pillars continue to meet each of her steps until she was on solid ground. She placed her hand on the glowing carving. She yells as a golden unicorn gallop up her arm and into her heart.  
  
When Taie heard the yells for his sister he turned to see her on the ground eyes closes. He ran across the pillars with only thinking of his sister. "Run across the stones," Matt yelled as he slashing at golblins. When every one else was safe on the other side, Matt turned to run on the stone pillars. Matt could feel the columns weaken as they say to their soon demise. Matt jumped as the remains of the pillars fell taking some golblins with them.  
  
Matt grab the edge of the cliff and his left knee slammed against the rock face. Ever one helped him up. Guide sprinkle purple dust on Matt. His wounds heal to where they were only cuts and bruises. Matt stood up to have Guide land in his arms and fall asleep. With Guide asleep, the group just walks the easiest they could. 


	5. To under stand

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
The group walks in the sea of sand. No one talk to save energy. The heat using all its strength ripped the life from the heroes. They found a cliff casting a shadow over the yellow sand. The group ran of the hot sand to get there. "I see you made it," a soft voice said.  
  
The group turned to see an elderly man sitting on a rock. He wore a gray over coat that reaches from his shoulder to his brown boots. The boots saw many things as they went from town to town. A gray beard came haft way down his chest with a point. His face outfoxed time by remaining that of a young man. "Lets get out of the desert," He said as he created a glowing portal behind him. The other knew not to trust him but they want to excapes the heat so the follow the stranger.  
  
The world around them just jumped. The world was a desert then it was a cabin. It was cover with books. The shelves overflowed with old books. Stacks of books reach up to the two story high roof. "Sorry about the mess," the man said, "I am Merlin. Adviser to King Arthur."  
  
"King Arthur as in sword in the stone?" Tai asked looking at the old man.  
  
"Yes, holder of the crest of courage, and the beast of light," the Merlin said searching through the countless books. "Where is it? It's like finding a direct answer from the lady of the lake."  
  
"Why don't you use the Light Tiger Prayer?" TK asked.  
  
"It may work," Merlin said, "tiger of light I ask you for enlightenment to find that I search for."  
  
"Why did you say that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"They're like spells," Matt said, "The main change from spells are that prayer can be used by anyone."  
  
"Oh," Agumon said just before a crash filled the room. Every one turned to see Tai looking at the remains of the stake of books he knock down. Agumon ran over to Tai. He looked at his friends and saw Tai's nose and mouth was replaced by a white tiger.  
  
Merlin came up and looked at the pile and said, "thanks you Tai, for finding what I was looking for."  
  
Tai starts to look around. He found parts of his face changed. "What happen to me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Look like when said the Light Tiger Prayer, Light Tiger in you took control," Merlin said.  
  
After Tai got Agumon to stop his new whiskers, He asked, "When will it go back to normal?"  
  
"Who knows," Merlin said, "But I'm sure it'll change back while the others are getting their beast."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
Merlin responded by saying, "I'm going to send each of you to where your idle are. It will save time, the thing we need most. Tai and Kara will stay here and learn about the mage beast."  
  
"Why do we need them?" Sora asked.  
  
"A great evil is growing. One that the worlds have not see for hundreds of years," Merlin said.  
  
"Why did you say worlds?" Taie asked.  
  
"Our world and Tai's world are endanger," Merlin said, "they were once one world but a evil came and made darkness come over the land. Magic and Science did little to grow. A band of wizards was able to send the darkness in to the void. But from the spell the world split from magic and Science." Merlin throws golden dust onto the group making everyone but Tai and Kara vanish.  
  
"What happen?" Tai said.  
  
"I sent them to get their beast, cat face," Merlin said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Tai said.  
  
"My new big brother," Kara said with a smiled, "Cat boy." Tai just frowned never hating the cat references.  
  
Merlin cleared his throat before he said, "Listen you two. What I'm about to tell you is very importance. Your beast will give you power that not even wizard have so you must try your best to hid them. Expressly you Tai."  
  
"We me?" Tai asked.  
  
"You one of the most powerful and It seam to be about to change your appearance," Merlin said, "The great evil wants you the most."  
  
"Great evil?" Tai ask.  
  
"Many years ago, a dark and vile creature was born. It used its immense power to bring darkness and fear to the land for hundreds of years. To stop it we, wizards, split the world into one of science, Tai your home, and one of magic, this world. The creature and all those who follow him were lost in the gap in between the two. The lady of the lake and me both knew it would return so we made plan. We used powers matching or greater than ours create the mage beasts. Now that it's close to the time, the beast are calling those they choose to work with."  
  
"If the evil is coming what about the others?" Kara asked.  
  
"Don't worry little one, they're shielded and close to there beast," Merlin said, "I'll returned them here when they have them. Come Tai, I must make sure your hidden from its sigh."  
  
"Why me?" Tai asked with his face still of a tiger.  
  
"You are a warrior for light and courage the two forces he hates most," Merlin said, "And you know science and may learn magic. The two forces he wants separated. Come with me." Tai nod and follow  
  
"I'm coming too," Kara yelled.  
  
"Of course. The other will return to this room and will need to rest," Merlin said leaving the room. 


	6. mage beasts and magic

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Hidden dept in a forgotten forest is a mansion. A mansion that holds tales of great knights, soulless warlords, and magic. Every object in the age walls holds a story. Some of them ends in pain, some ends in joy and a few waits for the next chapter. A graybeard man led two children through the dimly lit, maze-like building. Each turn bury them deeper in the labyrinth made of candle lit hallway. A little brown hair girl stay as close to her brother's almost clone. She turned her head to look at the boy face as a tiger muzzle slowly faded to a human's mouth and nose. She smiled a little knowing that her adopted big brother is returning back normal.  
  
The old man stopped in front of large, dark oak doors. He turned to look at two that followed him. "Prince Tai, Princess Kara," The old man said as he reaches for the door, "Beyond these doors is my work area. You must not tell anyone what you see in there. There are magic spells powerful enough to ruin countless lives." Tai and Kara nodded in silent agreement. "Good," The elder man said as he opens the door.  
  
The doors slowly open to show randomly place pile of paper and books. A few were dangerously close to the fire. Strange potions were placed on tables so they would not be on the floor. Bones creatures stand frozen on platforms. "Have either of you been tested for Magic Attributes?" Merlin asked.  
  
"No," Kara said. Tai was too confused to respond.  
  
"Tai," Merlin said with a small smile, "You don't know what we're talking about." Tai just nodded with the same face. "Well Magic Attributes or M.A. is the type of magic that a person can cast. Most can cast one or two but s few can more. You'll need magic to help with evil coming after you. You will need as many advances as you can get fighting the evil. Come with me," Merlin said leading the two children to a small room. He gave each child a pea green potion. Kara quickly drank the potion, but Tai just looked at the potion. Merlin made a low grunt in his throat. Tai did not respond to Merlin. "Just drank it," Merlin said. Tai poured the drank into his mouth. The liquid coated his tongue in slime.  
  
Merlin gave both Kara and Tai clear crystals. "Hold these," He said, "While the test is being performed." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Soon after that the door closed, Kara was scare because no told her what the was like. Some say it does not hurt while other said it is the worst pain that they ever felt. Sometime late, the room flashed with color. She looked at Tai who was yelling and she grab his head. Tai fell to the ground at the same time he fell asleep. Pain soon filled Kara's, body and her only to get away from it was to fall to the ground asleep. Kara woke to see she was in the same room. Near where a Tai still asleep.  
  
"Good, you're awake. For a moment I was worried," Merlin said with a soft smile as he stood over the girl.  
  
"How's Tai?" Kara asked while Merlin helped her up.  
  
"He's fine just sleeping like you, Princess Kara," Merlin said. "For better news, all your friends found their beast and made and now are back here but they will need to rest for now." Kara smiled at the news.  
  
"What about the test?" Kara asked.  
  
"I tell you when Prince Tai is awake," Merlin said.  
  
"Tell what?" Tai asked while holding his head.  
  
"The result of the M.A. test," Merlin said," and what type of magic the two of you can use." She jester for them to sit on a sofa. "I never heard of this happening before. Both of you can use all types of magic. The more painful the test is the more magic you can use. I can only use haft of all types of magic. I don't know where to start your training." Merlin sated to pace back and forth talking main to himself, "And you both need to learn about your mage beast. So I should teach you about the mage beasts and the basics of magic. Okay. Prince Tai, Princess Kara when the rest is where then I'll tell you more about the mage beast until then let me give you a tour."  
  
Kara loves looking at each incase object. She heard the stories countless time but she never thought of seeing the weapons in the story. Like the axe that Maxcose used to kill an entire pack of dragons. The famous enchanted blade of Threo who use it to save an empire from its evil ruler. She could still retell the story in her head. She could spend month learning about each object but the other woke up after only three stories.  
  
"Don't be sad Kara," Merlin said, "Who knows someday your story will be apart of the collection. Now that all of you are, I tell you what I know of the mage beast and your medallion." He leads the groups to the house's den. Once every one was sitting, Merlin from his well age chair spoke, "Each of you found your mage beast. Not even I can tell you what they can do or truly how many there are. I can tell you that, as you grow stronger you may take a new form for a short time, like digivolving. I don't know how to have the mage beast get stronger but your medallion will help you control the power. I know that each beast have it own power. The Lady of the Lake never told me about what each is but she will tell you when the time is right. Must continue your journey as soon as possible."  
  
"We have all the mage beast then why do we need to continue," Taie asked.  
  
"The mage beast are the weapons to used to fight the darkness. From here, I don't know where you to go from her. You on your own."  
  
Night cover the mansion in shadows. Most everyone was asleep but for or veteran hero. He watches the silver medallion reflecting the stars light. He studies the one symbol that he never thought he would have. He look up at the stars in the night as he think of friends and family in his home world. He knows his sister would be worried about him. "You should be resting," Merlin said as he came close to Tai.  
  
"I miss my home," Tai said with little tear, "I even want to see Gatomon." He placed the medallion into his palm.  
  
"You been wondering why you're the holder of light and courage." Merlin asked. Tai calmly nodded. "You maybe more like you sister, Kari right, than you think. You are like the stars. Only truly shining in the darkest of times. Giving light to those whom needs it the most. Now sleep you'll need it."  
  
Kari nervously walk down through the blacken forest. Gatomon stride next to Kari. Kari was worried, and Gatomon blamed himself. Because the feline digimon was sick, Tai and Agumon did the patrol that was Kari's and her and they vanish. Gatomon soon heard a song with a voice that could destroy the darkness around them and the despair in them. They follow the heavenly voice to a lake. They found a perfect angle a she stroll on the lake. Her body glows with beauty and light turn to look at the two new comers. "Hello," She said with a smile, "Its good to see you again, Kari."  
  
"You're the one that I talk to the first time I was in the Digi-World," Kari said was the shining woman.  
  
The woman smiled before she said, "I see that you're dishearten." A portal open behind her, "Your brother is beyond this portal," The lady said as Kari and Gatomon walk on the water to the portal. "What will you do?" The lady said reaching deep into Kari's soul, "Will you stay here or do you have courage to face the most fearful thing in any world, the unknown?" 


	7. cross roads

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
In a green field was is calm but for one teen yelling. Sam looked at the trackers with demon eyes. "You can track a mouse blind fold but you can't find a group of children." He pointed at each and yelled, "All of your ranks are now Baka! Now go and find them." Each solder kneed before calmly walked into the forest. "Joe you can cast Light Spells way can't you find them?" The prince asked never losing the flames that burned in his voice.  
  
"My lord, I been trying but some thing more powerful then my spells is blocking them," Joe said. Sam growled at the answer he did not want to hear.  
  
"Spells or no spells we will find them," Sam yelled as he jumped onto his horse. Sam, Joe and Cody continue their ride to find their kin.  
  
Kari looked at the portal. She turned and glances at her partner. "I'm going to go through the portal. I don't want to make you come with me."  
  
"But Kari, you're my best friend. Where you go I go," Gatomon said. They both walk into the portal. In the rainbow vortex, no matter how hard the two try they could not stay awake. Within Kari's dream she could hear the lady's voice saying, "May your light and bravery shield and guard you."  
  
Slowly a graybeard man in a garden that only flowers could be seen. Next to him was a blond teen with a violet hair pixy on his shoulder. "I do not know where the darkness rooted," the elder man said stroking his beard, "His reach is like a twisting vines. They tangle making the evil hard to follow to it roots. You're not ready to face his evil. You need train. Guide lead them to the land made of flowing earth."  
  
A black full armor glaze upon the courtyard. Thousands of thorns-like spikes cover the armor. Evil bleed from each barb creating a black aura. A sliver blade rests in a hilt made from human skin cut from living men. The owner of the armor thought, 'So then big brother, you found that was prophecy to destroy the.master.' The turned so it owner can see a little dinosaur sleeping on a brown hair kid. He owner yelled, "What my opposite is a large lizard. THIS IS A JOKE." The armor stood on top of the pine tree watch as Merlin collected the heroes together. A light surrounded the group. "My time here is done. So big brother are you still angry about your love." He jumped from the trees so fast that they look like a snake.  
  
A group ranger formed into the arc. "Ride to our lord and tell him we found the princess." One hunter slammed his fist together and then into his chest before he got onto a horse. "As soon as we stun that strange beast," the head ranger mutters. Between them and the royal kin was a cat standing on her back paws. He lost a fine sword to its swap.  
  
Their she sat lost in a with only Gatomon. Her eight year-old arms rapped around her young knees. Twelve mean looking men stood almost shoulder to shoulder around her and Gatomon. First they attack Gatomon with axes and blades. She did well at first but the numbers grow as the battle continues. When Kari yelled for them not to hurt, they hostler weapons to rest but they pulled out rods coated with lighting. Fear, confusion, and not understanding why where wishes were obeyed filled here thoughts so to release it all she yelled.  
  
The sound of footsteps in clay like mud surrounded group as they walk down the forest path. Mimi hated the feeling of mud oozing into her expensive boots. She looked at the small hand intertwined with her own. She knew that her sister loved every moment of this and Mimi did not want to ruin it. Mimi feels the same way. They were following the sprite for hours. They heard a yell sounding just like Kara. To Tai there was yelling much deeper than just the yells. His heart pulled him so he ran where his heart led him.  
  
Sam smiled at the news that they found his little sister. He forced more speed from his stallion than he never did before. Not even the mud wrapping around the hooves could slow the full gallop. His will empowered the horse to become lighting skimming over the muck. The beating the hooves faded into one continuous rumble. The horse emerged from the path and Sam saw his hunters standing in an arc. "My lord, we found the princess but that cat is not letting us near her."  
  
Kari watches as the shabby men knee to a sink wrap teen. By simple uncurling his fingers they parted. The brown hair teen came to Kari. Kari looked into the eyes of the teen. Kari could always tell mush from just looking into their eyes. His eyes look like he took them from Tai with the same caring. Before Gatomon could attack, Kari called the feline back. Tai came from the other side of the field yelling Kari's names. The hunters parted so Tai had a clean sprint to his sister. A concoction of fear and happiness formed the tears that rolled down Kari face. Tai hug Kari not knowing how she got there and not caring. Soon the area around them filled with purple haze. Four hunters gently lift the four sleeping royalties.  
  
Sam quickly wrote something down onto a paper. He placed the paper into envelope and secured it with his seal on his ring. He handed he letter to the head hunter, "Give this to the king and Queen. I'm going after the others." The four hunters rode away as Sam and the other rode down the path Tai ran from. They were so busy that they did not notice a small fairy hiding in Tai's shirt.  
  
A smile color form ran after the four hunters going to the castle. It growl in a low rumble, 'Kill the holder of light and courage holder.' His dull yellow eyes follow the riding hunter. His small explosion made by his steps was overpowered by the storm made from the hooves  
  
A young person sat on a fence and watches the trees in the valley moving. His chestnut eyes watch the land he forbidden to going to. He may not know where he comes but he believes that he is leaving on the river of dirt. He try to push is hair down like his adopted father wanted to but his hairs keep popping up.  
  
"Thinking about running away.again," come from behind him. The chocolate color hair teen turned to see someone the same age about thirteen. "Why are you always thinking of running away?" The young teen with rust color hair asked.  
  
"This place is great. The family is great. I just want to know about my real family. I can feel it some day soon I'll find my destiny and I'll coming with me." 


	8. the next stange

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Kari lay on the ground with her eyes closed. She could hear faint purring in the air. Kari opens her eyes to see Gatomon cuddling to her chest. She scans the room. The room can fit her apartment and haft of TK's. It was filled with every way to be entertained, even a few bikes. A strange numbness came from her arm. She look at her arm and found a strange tattoo on it. She looked around and found Gatomon with the same tattoo with fur already growing over. She found Tai and Agumon walking to her. She sat up making Gatomon roll into her lap. Gatomon open her eyes. "Tai, what's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai calmly told of all that happen to him and Agumon. Tears started to roll down Gatomon's white fur as she said, "If I was wasn't sick you would not have gone through with what you did."  
  
"The only change would be that you would of came here first," a song like voice filled the room, "You must not be consumes by blame." Everyone turned to see the Lady of Light standing before them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm here to help you," she said with a face that would make Helena of troy jealous. "The beast of darkness will destroy not just this world but your world and the Digi-World as well. It is said that only light and courage powered by science and magic can destroy the creature of evil. I knew that the demon of darkness will be destroyed by the digi-destined of light or courage but until the Mage Beast awoken I did not which one would. Your friends will each have a roll to play in the fight ahead but you two are the ones that will be the one that will be the ones to stop its evil. Only I can get you four ready to fight."  
  
Matt sat on a log with Izzy sitting next to him as he scribe into his knowledge crystal. Taie and Sora was climbing a tree and watch Mimi yell at Sora about her clothes getting dirty. Kara and TK were running around playing some child game. Matt turned to look at guide on his shoulder. Thanks to her not only did they avoid Sam but they can also rest with out being spotted. Guide may not have a Mage Beast but she is still importance to the team.  
  
"Matt," TK cried as he ran to older brother, "Me and Kara was playing tag. When I hit something but I could not see anything."  
  
"Sorry," Kara said coming to Matt, "I wanted to catch him. And then it just happen. I think that I did it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Guides said, "You still need to learn how to control your powers. To start the learning to control it is to learn what your power is. Kara your Mage Beast is the Gold Unicorn of hope. Like hope, Kara has the power to make barriers to protect or forms bridge over abysses." A raindrop fell between Kara and Guide. Guide screed as she flew to Matt.  
  
"I don't blame you," Mimi said, "I don't want to get wet ether."  
  
"Our wings don't work when they get wet," Guide said, "Can we get out of the rain. There is a cave down that way." Guide pointed to a small hill.  
  
Matt nodded before saying, "It's for the best. We don't want to get sick." They walk to here Guide pointed. Like she said there was a cave.  
  
"I'm not going into that cave," Mimi said.  
  
"In the rain or in the cave," Matt said. Mimi groaned in defeat as the other clime into the cave. Izzy sat on the back of the cave still scribing into his knowledge crystal. Taie and Kara sat next to each other. Sora placed her head on Mimi's shoulder. TK and Matt sat at the cave entrance. "I hope Tai and the other Kara is alright," TK said with a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sure that they are okay," Matt said.  
  
Gatomon sat watching Tai, Kari, and Agumon playing a game on the big screen. A fourth controller lay unused next to Tai. She refused to forgive herself for all that happen to Tai and Agumon. Sometime Kari says that Gatomon acts like Tai. They both can forgive others like nothing happen but they can not forgive themselves. "Why are you not playing with the others?" asked a voice that made Gatomon on the verge of purring.  
  
"I don't have a right to be near them," Gatomon said forming tears with her voice.  
  
"I'm sure that they forgave you," the voice said as Gatomon feels getting petted. "Forgiveness is why you are here. Be with your friends." The soft voice made Gatomon walk over to the others. Small cheers come from the others as the feline joined the game. The angle like lady gave a smile that only a few fortunate creatures can see. She watches these four for many years and she was like their guardian angle.  
  
Slowly the drumming of the rain slowly died down. Matt looked around the cave and found the others were asleep. "TK, we need to get moving," Matt said as he carefully woke every one up his brother. He reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out Guide. He smiled as he rubs the small human shape in his arms. "Guide we need to know where to go next," Matt said as Guide pushed her arms as far as she could, "I thought you said that sprites don't sleep."  
  
"What I mean is that we don't need to sleep but when we feel safe and every thing is calm, we can sleep. We should be the land of the flowing ground in a few hours," Guides said, as the glow is reborn around her. Slowly each got ready to travel.  
  
They were forced to travel through lands untamed by mans hands. Mimi was having the hardest time because she hikes less than anyone else. As heir to the family land, she spent most of her time being taught how to be a perfect lady. It was almost like her mother took her and her father raised Sora. Sometime Mimi is jealous of Sora because Sora could act anyway she wanted to. After a few hours, Mimi's legs fell like they are going to rip themselves apart. "Can we rest?" Mimi asked giving into her aches.  
  
Guide flew off Matt's shoulder and hovered in a small group of trees. "We can rest here," She said. Mimi smiled as she sat at a tree. Sora walks to Mimi and place where head and Mimi's shoulder. Taie and Kari started to climb a tree. Izzy leans himself against and carefully pulled out his knowledge crystal. Just before he started to scribe on to the crystal, he look that in Mountain that seemed to be moving away from them. He quickly yelled, "Is it me or is that mountain moving away from us."  
  
Guide smiled and said, " well we are on the are the river of flowing ground." She started to fly around Matt. "Now all we have to do," she continued, "is wait to we did it to the town." She lands on and Matt's shoulder.  
  
"What is the town like?" Kara asked a hanging from branch. She never been to any town that surrounded the castle and when she went to the city, she normally had a guard or two with her. She truly do not know about any other place but the castle. She never imagined that there was place that the ground moved like a river.  
  
There was a strange calmness that flowed around the group. The calmness slowly got to each of the younger members of the group. "How much longer?" Taie asked.  
  
Guide said, "A haft-an-hour to an hour."  
  
"Taie get some sleep or something," Matt said.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you about land of the flowing earth?" Guide asks. Taie, Sora, TK and Kara nodded. "No one truly knows how land former like this. For years people has been avoiding this place until a clever merchant made trading posts at key points. Since the river is a loop, traders can rest and still traveled. Towns formed around the river of dirt and rocks. It's funny how one man said here can change the land so much. Now watch the land flowed by you. You man never see again like this."  
  
After a few minutes, Kara yelled, "I see it." With the sun setting over the peaceful town placed on a steep hill, the town seams even more idyllic. The town simply named crossroad.  
  
Sam smiles at the small town he was going to. He was sure that would find someone that seen the runaways. The town simply named crossroad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I'm sorry that I took some time to update the story I had writing block. I would welcome any ideals you may have for this story or a new story. 


	9. New friends

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 09  
  
"I can't believe that all the inn are closeted," Matt said with a little frustration. The sun just set and all the stores and inn are closed. 'What type of place is this?' Matt yelled in his head. He wanted to find a place to let his friends rest. "I can't believe this," Matt said with frustration, "We need a place to stay and every place is closed."  
  
"You need a place to stay?" a red hair hear teen asked. Matt nodded making the young teen to say, "I'm Davis and you can stay at my place. Come my parents always welcome his friends." Matt shrugged and follow the about thirteen year old teen. The other soon follows the Davis to a two-story house with a huge back yard. "My parents," Davis said, "raises horses."  
  
Davis's parents warmly welcome them in to have diner. Davis' dad sat at the head of the table with his mother next to him. Davis sat between a brown hair boy about the same age and an older red hair girl. "Why are you here without an adult?" The girl asked.  
  
"Jun, that is no way to talk to guests," Davis mother said.  
  
"Sorry mother," Jun said. Everyone ate the well-cooked food in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Why don't you have red hair?" TK asked the brown hair teen next to Davis.  
  
The brown hair teen lowered his head as Davis said, "We found Ken a few years ago. He doesn't remember anything about what happen so my parents took him in."  
  
"The only thing he remember is being pulled from his older brother," Jun said. Taie could not help up stair at the older boy. It was just something in Ken eyes that Taie likes.  
  
"I hope a hay pile is okay to sleep on," Davis father said, "It's the best we can do. I hope you like it."  
  
Before Mimi could say anything, Matt covered her mouth and said, "Thank for it. With out your kindness I'm sure we be sleeping in the mud tonight." She said it almost like a worrying to Mimi about what could be happening.  
  
"This is great Sora!" yelled as she stretches on the hay pile. "I always thought I would never be able to sleep on a pile of hay." Kara could not help but to giggle at Mimi's complaining about the hay. It was a soft as any bed Kari slept in. The softness for the hay beads cast a sleeping on each of the group member. Soon, only the sound of innocent soles sleeping could be heard and the only a glow by Guide as she watch over the band she grew fond of.  
  
In a castle where the darkness now rules, on lady fight the darkness as she glows like a star. Now Tai knew why they call her "The Lady of Light" She forced Tai, Kari, and their digimon read books on the magic. "All of you are processing at a remarkable rate," The lady of light said in her heavily tongue.  
  
"How far," Gatomon asked.  
  
"You're ready to practice magic," the angle like lady said, "it take months to get this far but the four of you did it in matter of hours. I want each of you to lit a candle with a small fireball."  
  
"But all the candle are lit," Agumon said. The Lady of the Light waved her hand to blow out all of the candles in the whole room out. The four closed their eyes and raised their palms. Soon four small fireballs flew across the room.  
  
"The four of you are the most gifted at magic that I ever saw," The Lady of the Lake said, "We have much to do before the sun raise. Don't worry about being tired. With the spell I cast you be more refreshed than you ever did before. Time to continue training."  
  
In the still fresh day, a hunter walked into the Knight Inn. He heard rumors of a group of children coming into the town during the night. From what the hunter heard they look just like the noble that ran away. A child from a locale ranch invited them to stay at his place. He enters the largest room in the inn. In the room, he found his future king sitting on the bed looking at a photo of his family. "Sir, I think we found a lead," the hunter said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Sam said as he rose to his feet. The hunter led the Sam to a range with a cliff that over looking the river of land. Sam knocks on the door of the ranch house. Jun ran to open the door. Her heart skip at the sight of the teen in front of her. "I'm looking for a group of children."  
  
Davis listen as Jun said, "There is a group in our barn." Davis ran away to the barn.  
  
He found Kan talking Taie. The younger Taie knew Ken for a day or two but he felt safe around Ken. "Are you being chase?" Davis asked.  
  
"Let's get going!" Matt yelled. Everyone scramble to out of the barn. They found each exit covered by a hunter. "Now what?" Matt asked as the group came together at the fence made to keep people safe from falling down the cliff, "Every way out is guarded."  
  
"Don't give up hope," Guide said as she flew from Matt pocket. Ken and Davis froze to see a creature they thought was just a child story. "Hope is what we need." Kara." Kara slowly came up to guide. "Use your Mage Beast to create a slide down the cliff."  
  
"But I don't know how to use by power yet," Kara said with a little bit of doubt.  
  
"You used it before. Now just believe you can do it," Guide said. Kara closed her eyes as a haft of tube formed. The only way to see it was to the light reflecting off it. "You did it!" Guide yelled.  
  
Matt jumped on the slide. "Let go," he said.  
  
"Are you sure it safe?" Ken asked.  
  
"I trust Kara skill," Matt said before he sledded down the slide. One by one, ever one coast down the slide but for Ken and Davis. Ken started to clime onto the invisible object.  
  
"Ken what are you doing?" Davis asked.  
  
"My family is somewhere out there and I'm going to find it," Ken said as he push to start.  
  
"Well, no use staying around here and being yelled at," Davis thought out load as he followed Ken.  
  
After searching the entire range, Jun and Sam did not even find Ken or Davis. "Where are they?" Jun ask As she look at the trees moving. "There they are," Jun yelled pointing at a group, "How did they get down there so fast?"  
  
"It does not matter sooner or later I will get them," Sam said as he turned to face away from Jun.  
  
"I have two of my brothers with them and I'm not going to let you go after them with out me," Jun said not caring if he is a king or not.  
  
"Can you ride?" Sam said with a small smile.  
  
"I was raised on a horse range of course I can ride," Jun said a little bother by Sam comment.  
  
"Then we're off," Sam said seeing a little beauty hidden. 


	10. Where do we go?

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 10  
  
Morning just arrived to a castle. The sweet voices of the birds filled the courtyard. Small dew beads roll from the leaves. Flower blooming made the castle air coated with the smell of perfumes. In the rising nul light the castle look just like on from a move. Tai, Kari and their digimon were up all night learning about magic. The lady of light was right they never felt so good before. Tai was relieved that they stopped studying magic. He was getting bored of learning about spells casting checklist. The checklist is the best the way to learn new magic spell. Tai could say every step but what's good is now Tai is doing the checklist with out thinking about it. At the moment he can cast only three spells.  
  
Tai sat on the carpet. It was a soft as someone's bed. Sitting there let his mind wonder as the world around him just faded away. The dream world he traveled in crumble when within his mind he asked, 'Why is Kari here?' Tai stood determined to find the only lady that seam to know what is going on. He did not have long to go to find her but she was with Kari and Gatomon. She was telling the two some tales from the world history. "Lady of light, what it the true reason for Kari and Gatomon to be here?" Tai asked.  
  
"We're here to find you and Agumon," Kari said.  
  
"That is not completely true," The white lady said, "Kari and Gatomon are here for the same reason you and Agumon are here. Kari's mage beast is of courage."  
  
"Why courage?" Kari asked.  
  
"Courage and Light is alike in many ways. For one to there the other is there too," The lady said with a voice that could draw any man to her, "Both is need to face the darkness and terror." She slowly faded away as the main door of the room open up. They saw their parents from this world.  
  
"Sam said that you were the new Hikari," Their mother said. Tai did told Kari to expect this. "You know I think he is right."  
  
"I agree," their father said. "But I don't know how there could be two of Hikari and Taichi."  
  
"You're from another world," Tai said, "We got pulled into this world and don't know how to get out of here and back to ours."  
  
"What the matter with staying here?" Their mother asked.  
  
Tai though looking at his parents before he said, "How do you feel with the other Hikari and Taichi somewhere. They could be hurt or worst. Do you want to give that pain to others." Both adults nodded understanding what Tai said. "I don't want you to be sad. You have the other Hikari and Taichi but you in my world don't even have us with them."  
  
"Until you find your way back to your world," Their mother said, "You two are prince and princess. You act like you are." Tai and Kari moaned. "Just in public."  
  
Matt sat in a tree taking in the reborn day. Guide woke the group in the dead of night. Some how they were not tired at all. TK sat on the grass just looking around. "What's the matter, TK?" Matt asked  
  
"I want to know here we are going," TK said, "We been walking from on place to another with no were to go." Guide flew up listing to TK. "There is no where we need to go," Guide said, "but there is a need for us to travel. In many lands the Beast of Darkness control them from the shadow. For us to stay in one place that would be dangerous so we must move until we find a hiding place where you're power can come forth."  
  
"Where would that be?" TK asked.  
  
"Valley of the mages," Guide said.  
  
"How do we get by the wall of mist around the place?" Matt asked, "We can't just go to them and say 'Hey, we're children of nobles and we ran away from home. We were hoping you let us stay here for a few days.'"  
  
"Matt you completely correct," Guide said, "but I have a invention from the Lady of the Lake and Merlin. They will compile to those two wishes. It times to go. Thanks to the moving land we should be there by night fall." They one moan as they stood up. Guide leaves little time to have brakes and when they do, Guide seam to be doing so something with her map. At the end of the brakes they always end up going in a new direction.  
  
Tai, Kari and their digimons sat down listening to the king and queen tell them how to act as a prince and a princess. They spent the whole night learning magic and new they are learning how to be royalty. They were drag through the lessons. Tai never knew there were hundreds of rules just on how to sit in a chair. Tai mind could not hold all the information that they were telling him. He and the others wanted it to stop. They got their wish were a well dress man enter the room.  
  
"My lord," The man in sink said, "I need to speak to you in private. It is a urgent matter of state."  
  
"Very well we will go to my study," The king said. He turn to look at his wife, "I'm sorry my dear but my people called."  
  
"Protect them well," The queen said.  
  
The king and his servant walk down the hall of knight. Lining the walls were empty armors once wore by the kingdom's great champions. At the end of the hallway, the door opens as if bowing to the king. The king sat at a chair. The feathers were and pick from millions and heed in place by sink and gold fastener. "What is it?" The king asked.  
  
"War is spreading over the land like a plague. Kingdoms that never fought for centuries are now trying to cover the other in blood. Some king gave their lands to a warlord. Many of our allies want to know what to do."  
  
The king thought for a moment. He raised to look out the window. From the window, he can see the city around the castle. With a great mind backing his tongue, he said "Send a messages to our allies. Invite them to the castle to talk about what must be done. Also tell them to bring any kingdom that wants to come. Something tells me that there is more to this than just wars." 


	11. Villey of Mages

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 11  
  
"How much farther," Mimi asked, "my feet are killing me." Guide made them walk for hours with not a single break. She still does not under stand the ideal of rest. She is a sprite and never get tired of wore out. This is the first time Guide was around humans and she found that they act almost the same ways sprite but they stop and do nothing from time to time. She want to get them to the Valley of the Mages as soon as she could so they would be safe and be taught how to use their powers by the mages.  
  
"We need to get to the Valley of the Mages as soon as we can," Guide yelled, "The beast of darkness is not strong enough to send his servant to this world but that dose not mean he gain control of humans or other creatures here. Time is something we can't waste sitting around." The group continues on and the fight Mimi was having with Guide seam to overshadow her pains.  
  
A lady walks down the hall past countless people. Not a single one froze at the woman's boundless beauty. Only a few special creature can she her. She walk through the hall into a room "Kari Gatomon, I want too see you two," She said with a voice that seam to been made the most beautiful orchestra. She watches as four good hearted creatures came to her. She looks at the young girl and the cat next to her and said, "It's time for you to get your Mage Beast. They are in the garden." The lady watch as the four ran to the guardian. The lady could not help but show she teeth that shins like the stars in the night. She flew through the wall after the four.  
  
Soon, she came to an ocean of sweet smells and the soft rumble of water trickling into a pond. Each flown was hard cared and carefully placed so that the area looked like a painting of the perfect garden. She walks over to the pond waving her hand over it she. Two stones rose from the water. "Kari Gatomon these are you mage beast." Like the others before them when Kari and Gatomon touch the stone they were forced into sleep. "They are asleep," The lady said, "It may be for the best if you two sleep as well." She blew some sand at Agumon and Tai and they too fell asleep. She waved her hand and sent the four into the room they were before. 'I hope the other gets to the Valley of the Mages soon,' the beast of darkness is almost strong enough to start seeding his forces to this world.  
  
"We're here," Guide yelled as she pointed at a fog bank.  
  
"Those are clouds," Mimi said, "not a valley." Mimi normally not this mean but the way that Guide acts gave the anger to act rude. "Sorry," Mimi said as she hung her head, "You are right it was close enough that taking a brake was useless. I guest that I'm not the most healthy."  
  
Matt took control "Mimi, you don't need to be so hard on yourself and rude." Matt look at Guide, "You need to learn that you are not around sprites so there are a few you need to learn how to leave with humans. From now I'll decide when we take a break. Alright?"  
  
"Yes leader man," Guide said happy that she could finally take on her job as just a guide not the leader. "I need to get the mist gate open," Guide said as she flew to mist that cover haft of the group's view. "I call upon of the keeper of the gate of the heavies art.  
  
"Who call upon me?" a face came from the cloud. The swirling texture on the face head made it look like it was made of living marble. "Who call upon Marble Cloud?" came from the face, "The gate keeper of the key to the heart of the Mage order. The ever watcher of the order of magic."  
  
"I, Guide adopted daughter of the lady of the light the crown queen of the sprites, call upon you," Guide said with the most formal voice she could use.  
  
"You have change much since the lady of the lake shown you to me," Marble Cloud said, "She said that you will be the guide to the Mage Beast Holder. She told me when that day came, I must call upon the High Mages. You must all enter. You may come and go as your hearts deem for you to do so. This mist is no longer a wall to you but a shield to protect you and let your dreams be unbroken in the night. Come my friends. Enter to see the land molded by magic." One by one the group wall through the thick cloud.  
  
They froze to look at the land around them. The air was crystal uninhabited by all the mists. The sky was a perfect blue sky. The sun was grand and bright but dims when the eyes gaze upon it. Not a single dead plant was anywhere in the entire valley. White dragons flew through the sky. There was a step waterfall into a crystal blue lagoon. An immortal rainbow arcs the sky. The buildings were like they grew from nature instead of cut it into the lands.  
  
A man in a brown hood and rob walk over to the group. "The high mages await," Her said, "follow me." The group follows the brown robed man down the steps until they enter a round area. Only colorful crystal columns held up the roof. Outlining the circle are gold thrones with humanoid wearing white robes. Their faces were cover by the shadow their sink white hoods made. In the center of the floor was Merlin  
  
"Merlin are these the one you are requesting to stay here," came from the only man who did not wear a robe. He looks like a Chinese man. He had a white beard that reaches his lap. Wisdom flooded from his eyes like a dam over flowing with water.  
  
"Yes," Merlin said as he kneed, "They are the only one that can stand to the beast of darkness."  
  
"I knows this but why do you dear to bring them here?" The elder man said from his golden throne, "The heart of our great order when few magic users may enter this land. How shall you stir my blood to let these young children stay while it stand away from the tradition of this land."  
  
"You all know that power is greater than all of your," Merlin said, "but my life will not let me be apart the order. So all the acts I did in the order's name is of my own free will not by an oath I took. I call upon those great deeds to plead form me."  
  
"Great in deed," the man spoke again, "Is a world worth if you must betray the past?"  
  
"Is betrayal worth the cost of tradition," Merlin asked, "If you turned them away you will not only betray them but the deeds that I perform for the order that you live your life form. Let their future deed be seen."  
  
The old man placed his fingertips together and said, "Tomorrow deeds can only be measured the day after."  
  
"That is true," Merlin said, "but tomorrow deed are started today. They need a place where their power can grow. They are children but the mage beasts in them are as well. They both need a place to stay as their powers come out."  
  
The man lowered his head before saying, "Your tongue is pumped by your soul. Well played my old colleague. They may say but they may only leave only when I deems they are ready to walk on their own." 


	12. Past and Now

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 12  
  
TK was lying on the bed. "This is like a cloud," He said. He laid on the bed and rested.  
  
"That is a cloud," Matt said.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Taie said, "Want to join me Kara?" Kara nodded and walk to him.  
  
"I'll come too," Ken said. He did not know why but he felt something familiar about the brother and sister. He hopes they hold the secret to his past. The mystery that curses his every dream. He loves the family that took him in but he wants to know his real family.  
  
The path was a solid block of stone that move next to painting like view. It was clear that great care was use to make the valley. Taie look at the view but not at the sights but the people they passed. "What are you looking for?" Kara asked her brother.  
  
"A mage with a diamond on his or her hood," Taie said as he scans the mages.  
  
"Why are you looking for a mage with a diamond on the hood?" Kara asked.  
  
"They can find where someone is with a belonging to the one you seek," Taie said.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Ken asked.  
  
"My brother, I never met him. We lost him when I was one," Taie said.  
  
Jun rode next to Sam. The others were ahead of the two. "How is it, you know being royalty and all?"  
  
"You can't tell the difference from a farm family and a rancher family. I can't tell the difference between being a normal family and a royal family. Acting like a prince is like riding a horse. First you work hard to learn how to ride a horse and stay on the horse, and later you don't think about it you just do it." Jun watches Sam as he brushed some of his hair from his sight. Jun though see saw a mark she seen before.  
  
Taie smile when he saw a mage that was looking for. Taie ran to the young man who was reading a book. "Excuse me," Taie said, "I was hoping you can see a person by just a belonging."  
  
"I am," the man said as he closed the book he was reading. "What belonging do you have to give me to find the one you seek?"  
  
"I have a cloth that was once a piece of my lost brother's shirt," Taie said, "Can you find him?"  
  
"I shale try," the man said removing his hod showing his blue hair.  
  
"Thank you, what must I give you?" Taie asked as he handed the cloth to the mage.  
  
"Nothing, young prince," The man said. The man closed his eyes. After a few chants, the man open his eye and at the group. He smiled at himself over the answer to the brown hair boy's question. "Tell me prince how will to tell that he is your brother?" The man asked.  
  
"He hold the mark on his arm," Taie said showing his royalty mark to the mage. Ken raised his sleeve.  
  
"What does this mean?" Ken asked as he shows the mark to Taie.  
  
"It's mean you are of royal blood the son of the King Kamiya," the man said, "Ken or Prince Kenneth these two are your younger brother and sister."  
  
The king of the Kamiya realm walks in the garden. His mind was trying to understand all that is happening. His youngest two children have counterparts in this world. Nations are at war with one and another. He did not know a thing that could help explain what was going on. The only thing that he really knows is that he needs as many allies as he can get. Many rulers have already came to the castle soon the meeting shall begin. A knight walk up to the king, bowed, and said, "My lord the hall is ready."  
  
The king walks into round chamber with hundreds of well dress monarch. Most of they are humans but a few are from other races. The king walks down the stairs to the center of chamber. "My fellow rulers, we are here to talk about the blood shedding in many lands."  
  
"That is not our land why must we worry?" One king yelled.  
  
"It may not be our land but we must not let the violet into our lands," The king responded.  
  
"Then what must we do?" an elf king asks.  
  
The king walks around the same center as he said, "All we can do is to stand together and learn what is truly going on." The room erupted into arguments. The king left the room. "Tell me when they come to an agreement," The king told the knight.  
  
"Don't you want to be here to put your say into the agreement?" the knight asked.  
  
"No, they know where I stand and it won't help add more words to the storm," The king said. He left the chamber. He had more importance thing on his mind that fighting over a few changes to a paper. He enters the children main entertainment room. From all the stuff in the room, but the two just want to play with the dragon and cat that came with them. "How are have the two of you been?"  
  
"It's scary how every one bow to us and do what we tell they to do," Tai said.  
  
"You only tell them to go away," Kari said with a giggle.  
  
"Well I don't like it when other won't let me take care of myself," Tai pout.  
  
"Like the time that you were so sick that you could not get out of bed but you still wanted to cook for your time," Kari said.  
  
"I'm here to ask you if you know anything about what is going on," the king asked.  
  
Tai rubbed his head. "It's really confusing," Tai said, "I don't understand it myself but some sort of evil is coming and then there are the mage beast."  
  
"Mage beast but they are just a story," The king said.  
  
"Use the Light Tiger Prayer," Tai said.  
  
"Okay," The king said.  
  
  
  
The plot is getting flat. I need something new for this story if you have an ideal send it to me. 


	13. The next leg

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 13  
  
"Have Kari hid something," Tai said, "And the say the tiger pray." The king handed Kari a red ball. Tai and king left the room. They reenter the room when Kari called. "Now look for the ball."  
  
The king look for the ball as he said, "Tiger of light I ask you for enlightenment to find that I search for." Kari watched as Tai walk right to the pile of toy she hid the ball in. Tai pushed toys away. The king follows Tai to the former pile of toys. The king was shock that Tai found the ball in a matter of seconds. Tai look at them. They both step back when they back when they saw Tai's face was of a tiger.  
  
"See, I've prove what I told you about the mage beast are true," Tai said, "Now I have a tiger face." Gatomon saw a great moment to mess with Tai and she never let a moment like this to get way from her. She walk to Tai on all four a meow at Tai and rubbed his legs.  
  
"Look like that cat like the improvement," King said with a smile. Tai blushed but luckily His fur covered up his red skin. I'm sorry but this is all the time I can spend with you." The king left the room  
  
"Thinks a lot Gatomon," Tai said sarcastic. Gatomon just rolled over and laughs.  
  
"You welcome kitty face," Gatomon said paused her chuckling. Agumon and Kari soon joined Gatomon. "I hope you grow a tail and some ears." (I'm not planing to but if you want)  
  
The dead wind was loader than Ken, Kara, and Taie combined. The three just stood there staring at each other. Ken always hope to find his family but the thought of being royalty only few times floe in his mind. Ken raised his sleeve to show his the royal mark engraved into his shoulder. Taie rush to ken and grab him in a bear hug. "Can you forgive me?" Tai bawled as tears soak Ken shirt.  
  
"For what?" Ken responded as he pushed Taie from him.  
  
"It was my fault that we lost you," Taie cried. "Sam was watching both of us and I started to cry for some reason. While Sam try to stop me from crying you fell in the river. If I didn't cry you would not of been lost."  
  
Ken did not know what to say. He never had a younger brother. Him and Davis were about the same age and Jun was older. He hugs the younger boy. "You could not of know better you were only a baby. At least I found a good family to live with and no we found each other. Who is Sam?"  
  
"Sam is my.our bid brother," Taie said, "He been chasing us. He would be so happy to know that you are alive. I wonder where he is."  
  
"And Jun," Ken said, "She would not just seat at home while we're some where that could be unsafe."  
  
In a forest, Jun watch as the horses drank from a small pond. Jun was surrounded by the calm sound of the forest. Sam sat next to Jun. "How are you?" Sam asked, "You look like you thinking."  
  
"My family never had time to travel so I had to stay in the village. The kids in school say that I'm going to live on the ranch for the rest of my life and me a ranch hand for the rest of my days."  
  
"Do you ever dream of being more?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sometimes I dream but every one dreams about being some one else," Jun said, "How about you?"  
  
"I've been to many places," Sam said as he help Jun up, "But this is the longest I talk to someone with out noble blood. Look like this trip has something new for both of us. You know most woman would try anything to be this close to me and marry me."  
  
"I don't have a chance to marry you so why should I try," Jun said, "I'm going to enjoy this journey. This may be my last and I'm not going ruin it by acting as someone I'm not."  
  
Sam heart fell a little. He thought quickly and said, "So being a prince is all that is good about me."  
  
"Well your cute and smart," Jun said. "If he's only wasn't a prince," Jun told herself. She had been hopping to have a boyfriend and her dream man but she could not touch him. He was over her reach. "Sam where are we going?"  
  
"To the Valley of the Mages," Sam said, "I'm hoping we can asked a mage about Taie and Kara."  
  
"Outsiders are almost never let to enter," Jun said as she got ready to ride again.  
  
"If we don't get in then we may be able to find a Mage that is about to enter the valley," Sam said. Only a few did know where the Valley of the Mages is. Many kings journey here to ask wise mages for advice. Sam was brought there with his father one time. After a while of traveling, Sam got off his horse and said, "I must go the rest of the way on my own. Return to the castle and tell the my father about all that happen." Jun jumped off Sam horse. "I told you to return to the castle."  
  
"Don't think you can control me," Jun said, "You may be a prince but you are not my boss." Sam gave up and walked away. Jun follow him. Jun could not see that Sam was smiling. "Where is the Valley of Mages?"  
  
"Not far," Sam said. Sam stopped and looks at a fog cloud. Jun pushed Sam out of her way and walk into the fog. She hit it like it was a wall.  
  
"That was the first time that I summand that way," Marble Cloud said as his face appears. The face glance at Sam and Jun. "You're here." A hand formed from the cloud. "Right on time."  
  
"You must have us mixed up with someone else," Jun said.  
  
"Nope," Marble Cloud said, "You're Sam and Jun. The mages need you to travel to the solid water. The warlock that rules that land is under the beast of darkness complete control. We need you to stop him. You have no choice but to go." The cloud wraps around Sam and Jun and lifted them into the air. "I ask for something more importance to do and I become a babysitter for the love birds. At least it's better than a door man."  
If you are reading then please review with any ideal for this story. 


	14. Journeys just started

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 14  
  
Jun sat in the cloud. Slowly the moister straighten her hair and clean her skin. She was to busy blaming herself for losing track of brothers to notice the cleaning that cloud did. The cloud became so dense that she could not see her noise. "What's going on?" Jun asked.  
  
"Sorry," Marble cloud said, "but I can't let you continue looking the way you did." Jun felt all of her clothes fad away. 'Great,' Jun thought to herself, 'I'm naked. Near a boy and what worst is that the only that covers her was water vapor. Slowly she felt new clothes form around her. The felt better than any of her clothes that she worn for years.  
  
Slowly the cloud clears. Jun could see that her shorts where replace by pants. The pants seam to been made for the battlefield. She wore a shirt of a dark red rose. Armor cover the outer part of her arms was the same color. She wore a black vest with mainly ways to hold battle gear. She wore black gloves on her hands. She looks ready to go to battle instead of raising a horse. Sam wore the same pants, arm armor only a blue color and gloves but his vest was white with his family's royal crest on the back.  
  
A sword land on Jun and Sam laps. "These are your blades. They will guide you in your first battle and surface your inner power." Jun look at jewels cover sword. The shining gels alone is worth more than Jun could ever make in her life but the craftsmanship of the blade made the sword worth even more. Jun held the first blade she ever did. "Once used you will be able to use any weapons like you been using it for years," Marble Cloud.  
  
"Why are we here and where are we going?" Jun asked.  
  
"We are going to the Empire of Zanfula," the head made of cloud said.  
  
"What is the Empire of Zanfula?" Jun asked as she places her sword on her belt.  
  
After Sam place his sword on his belt, he said, "The Zanfula Empire is one of the largest empire in all the world. Their ruler is a warlord grow is power with war and slavery. It's the most dangerous to my kingdom."  
  
"Its emperor is the most dedicated to the dark one," Marble could said, "You two are going to stop him and bring freedom back to the land of the eternal sun set."  
  
The lord of the Kamiya Kingdom sat next to the pond. The walls of the castle block the wind, the introducer of the grand storm coming. The king's eyelids slowly move showing more pearl white of his eyes as an angle like lady shows up in the pond. Raindrops fell and broke the portrait of the perfect lady. "Greeting Lord of the land of freedom," a voice that match the image of the lady, "You know the two may not linger. Their power will forever make evil to seek them out. Should they stay, you're kingdom shale be destroy by the dark one reaching for the two. I will take care of the two." King nod and as a few of his tears fell into the pond. "If you go to war with the beast of darkness, the forests and rivers will be there by your side." The king stood and walk away all the while thinking of what to tell his sweet wife and his short-term children.  
  
He enters a chamber made for the royal family to recuperate in. An organ filled the room with a thick calmness. The room was surreal with the dancing fire flittering of all gold trim. Agumon rested his head on the queen's lap. Tai, Kari and Gatomon sat in chairs and nervously scan the room. The crowned head of state walks into the room wave the service away. "My good queen you know these four must not stay," The king said as he walks to his throne.  
  
"Why? I don't have my others! Why must I give up the rest?" The queen said trying not to cry. Her grandness faded to sympathy.  
  
The king came to his wife and places a hand on her shoulder. With a sweet but still commanding, he said, "Believe what I'm about to tell you. This ideal scraps at my soul with deep sorrow. I wish for another way but these walls can not protect them from what is coming for them. Only the open road can do that. They are not helpless, they are heroes. They live to guard life and to deny that grand of destiny is a crime that not even kings can escape."  
  
"You spoke the truth, my great husband," The queen said, "I don't know where a single child of my going to be. That what chills my soul. Knowing each of my beloved children is away from me. Knowing that I must wait to see them once more. I dread at how many cycles of the seasons I must wait to see them, to hold them, To hear their voices in the halls as if they are singing to joy and love."  
  
"Waiting can be harsher than the greatest scribes may ever compose but remember that True love is engraved into the soul," The king said as her hug his wife, "Remember the tale of Loytain. Remember how a witch wished to have him but he belonged to another so the witch stole his memory. Loytain still would not fall for the witch and left to find his true love with no memory of her. Remember how he found her, with his heart and soul."  
  
"You are right my sweat king," The queen said, "But who will watch them?"  
  
"I will," the voice that the king early said. The large windows open to show the lady the king saw. She seams to be made of the falling water. Her body became clear as the rainfall grew until her entire body could be seen on the veil of rain. "I will watch them as if they were my daughter Guide." The queen nodded as the lady and the four faded from the room. The queen's tears were stronger that the rain out side. 


	15. Other Parts

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 15  
  
In an abyss of darkness, red eyes skim on a land cover by silk shadows. It had been his prison for countless years. Mock him who he could only reach out and tough the most corrupted soul. He unsheathed his teeth from his lips as he said, "So little sister, you hiding them from me." He glaze stay fixed over the ocean of rock and bones. "My Dark Warlords will find them and all the world will be my."  
  
A red hair man walk up to a group of noble. He looks over the group with violet. He was the trainer of mages. He still does not believe that this group was chosen to stop the dark one. He trained his entire life to fight the evil but the others only train to go to balls and banquet. He moaned in his mind when he saw most of the group running off to find something fun.  
  
"Be calm Vertle," the elder man that spoke to Merlin. He may not have the powers of the others but he was chosen because of his wisdom to lead the order under the name of the four great monarchs.  
  
"I'm looking in a void of determination and skill," Vertle said as he straitens the red robe he wearing. Only wore by the ten most powerful mages of the thousands of mages. "Be careful Saferna. I do not see them win over the dark one."  
  
"Unlike mages, these young ones skills are in them. We just need to let it lick from their souls. They are born to hold this power. You always train the finest mages but don't let that blind you," Saferna voice was filled with the wisdom that made him the master of the order.  
  
"Yes, wise you," Vertle kneed on the ground. "How do I do it?" he ask look at the wisest mage.  
  
"Well," The wise one said as he rubbed the back of his head. Small bead of sweat formed on his head. They turn at the sound of some one hitting the ground. Both mage turns to look at TK lying on the ground. He was complaining about Kara cheating again. "Have them play a game or something," Saferna said, "You are the trainer and you're wiser to show their skill."  
  
"What about Merlin he know more about the mage beast than anyone," the scarlet hair mage asked.  
  
Her head of the Order of Mages look at Vertle with his eyes once again flooded by wisdom. "Follow me. I'll tell you where the ears are not so eager for knowledge that the do not need to know." The two mages walk to the hall that Merlin pleaded to the children to stay. The Wise One waved his hand. A black mist grew over the outside of the small hall as if night tore the hall away from the day. The gold trim that out line each frame and make the stars on the dome started to glow. "True," Saferna said, "Merlin knows the most of the mage beast but other matter linger in his mind. Merlin can have my place or your, high mage of training but he chose to serve the lady of the lake. Soon he will soon fade away. He has many fawned memories for the many heroes he guides and befriends them. The treasures, bestowed to him from the heroes, will soon be pasted on. to the next Guide of Heroes. I dear not imagine the turmoil in his soul."  
  
The high mage of trainer listen to the order master voice speak. The words did not just flow from Saferna mouth but from each stone, every piece of gold and even the sea of air around them. It was as if the world around the ruby hair mage was telling the words. "Marble cloud," he said, "is the one chosen to replace Merlin. That is why he's helping the two out so he'll be ready for his future roll." Saferna nodded as the hall return to the world.  
  
"Vertle, what I told you must not leave your lips," Saferna said as he left the hall. Vertle nodded and return to the training ground and the chosen nobles. He now under stood why Merlin in not training them. He'll soon give up the weapon and items that he spent hundreds of years gathering. He still does not know how to train the nobles but now he knows that he is the only able to train them.  
  
Tai open eyes. Kari was nestled in his arms and Agumon on his legs. Gatomon was purring calmly for Kari's arms. Tai scan the small cave they were in. The walls were smooth as if the water just made the cave. He looked out of the cave but the sun that raising from the horizon blinded him. Tai felt no need to rust to wake the others so he rested his back into the wall again. It was softer that he thought it would be. The light still bothered him. After a little chant he raise his hand and a shadow was cast on him. The shaded spell was simple to cast. The tongue of the chant was east for Tai to speak as if he spoke it for his entire life.  
  
Tai smiled at the spell he cast. As he waited for the others to wake, he wonders what his friends were doing in his world. 'Are they searching for Tai and Kari? Did Gennai told them where Tai and Kari is?' Tai formed a small energy ball doable the size of a marble. 'I hope magic can be used in my world," Tai thought. Now that Tai can use magic he thought all could with his new skills.  
  
"Yes, Tai your new skills can be used in your world," The Lady of Light voice enter Tai's mind, "but like a digimon you'll lose more energy as you cast spells. You can not use your energy in the Digi-World. Rest now. I'll tell you more soon." 


	16. The Hearts Knows

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 16  
  
The digi-destineds search the digi-world for Tai and now Kari. They search every part of File Island. It was under stood that if a digi-destined was stuck in the Digi-World they would go to File Island. Gennai and his comrades were helping the best they can. Gennai talks to all the digimons that Tai and Kari befriended. With a sweet charm Kari and Tai has befriend many digimons. None of the digimons remember seeing ether one for days.  
  
Sora sat on a log. She has been looking hardest. She spent more of her life with Tai and Kari there some where. They were more her brother and sister than friends. She tried to remember the first time that they meet but she all she gets is blank. She mess the when they were younger and enter the others house as if it was their home.  
  
Mimi sat next to Sora. "What are you thinking about?" Mimi asked with her normal perky voice. Mimi is a close friends of Sora but not as close as Tai.  
  
"I'm trying to remember the first time that me and Tai were together," Sora said, "It's hard. It's as if we have been friends for our entire life. I miss him and Kari." Sora started to cry. Mimi grabs the red head in a hug as Sora continues to cry. In a mix of crying and talking Sora said, "Even.when.I was.dating.Matt.we were.Still.friends."  
  
Mimi wished she could stop Sora from cry. Her mind search over all she could say. "Sora, you know better than anyone that Tai and Kari are not run of the mill. They may be off saving the world or something."  
  
"You think so Mimi?" Sora asked as her voice became clear. Mimi nodded with a smile. "Then why did they not invite me?" Sora asked.  
  
"It may not be their chose," Mimi said.  
  
"Come on," Sora yelled, "The sooner we find them the sooner we can help." With renew faith, Sora started her search again.  
  
Tai walk out of the cave. He found the three others sitting around a pile of berries on large leaves forming a plate. Tai sat with the others. Tai was surprised how big the pile was. "Where did you get all this?" Tai asked before he grabs some of the berries.  
  
"We didn't," Gatomon said, "We came out to see the pile." Gatomon could not explain it but she felt safe eating the berries as if the berries proclaim to be safe.  
  
"How did it get here?" Tai asked. He tries to stop eating the berries but he could not.  
  
"He thinks the lady of light pick the berries," Agumon said.  
  
"No little one," The lady of the lake form in front of them, "The plants and all creatures of nature knows that you are here to save them and they will help the best they can." She looks at Tai with a weak smile on his face. "Tell me little one what are you thinking about?"  
  
"This brings back memories times I was first in the Digi-World," Tai said, "I miss those times. My friends were close and life was simple. All we had to do was to fight the digimons that attack us. Their counter parts in this world in this world are my friends but they aren't the same."  
  
"There's a saying 'The heart knows the true way'. Then it may be time for you to return home," the Lady of Light said. She handed a scroll to Tai. "This is hardest spell you have yet learn. This will open the portal between ether your world, this world and the Digi-World but it take four to open the portal."  
  
Soon the four read over the scroll. Soon the four sat in a circle. They spoke the words with one voice made from a blend of the four. The Lady of the Lake could not believe what was happening each one added his or her voice to the others to form one voice that is needed to open the portal. It takes years for two to talk as one but here was four talking as one. A hole in the world formed. Ripples in the Magical World made the boarded of the hole. One by one the four step through the portal.  
  
Sora sat on the ground and look at her digivice. Soon two new glowing dots form on the small screen. Sora jump to her feet and ran toward the dots.  
  
"~"~" I think that I need to rewrite this. 


	17. Welcome home

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few weeks early and most humans forgot most of the events that happen but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Other Worlds part 17  
  
Sora found a bright light near by and ran toward it. There she found Tai, Kari, and their digimon on the ground. Sora smiled as she ran to Tai and grabs him in a hug. "What's up," Tai asked.  
  
"I miss you," Sora said. Then she hit him in the head. "Where were you and why did you not tell us?" She asked filled with rage.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said as he rubs his head. The hit did not hurt but his hand move by habit. "You know how it is. Force from you friends and love ones. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Sora lowered her head feeling regretful about hitting Tai. It not the trees building or even the dirt that makes Sora world but her friends and family and Tai always be a big part of it. "Next time you go, Can you take me with you?" Sora asked with out thinking.  
  
"I'll fight to bring you," Tai said only to he bear hug by Sora.  
  
Matt came running up to see Sora hugging Tai. He was prepared himself for this. He look at his exgirlfriend knowing he lost he even before they started to date. Matt could never live up to Sora ideal boyfriend because Tai was her ideal of a perfect boyfriend, flaws and all. He knew this from those many years ago. The only reason he started Sora was to keep her from others until she see saw that Tai was the one for her.  
  
"So are you two officially couple now?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean we haven't been dating," Sora said. She did jot under stand why Matt was so cheer full about see Tai and her like this.  
  
"You two been dating since the first grade. You just didn't know it was called dating at the time," Matt said. Tai and Sora froze still in their embrace.  
  
"I'm glad someone told them," Gatomon said. Tai and Sora turned red.  
  
"Come on Big Brother and future Big Sister," Kari said joining in on the fun, "let's find the others."  
  
"Don't forget Mom and Dad," Tai said letting go of Sora.  
  
They enter Sora rooms from the portal. Sora's mother grabs Tai and Kari in a big hug. She always a bug family but with her husband gone all the time Sora was the only one they were able to have. Luckily, Tai and Kari filled in the gap. "What happen to you two?" She asked. You mother been calling over here almost every hour."  
  
"Can you come with us to our apartment," Tai said, "I was hoping to tell the story all at one time."  
  
"I'll get my coat," Sora's mother said.  
  
They walk to Tai and Kari's apartment. Matt and Sora did not tell them about the other digi-destined being there. After Kari disappear, They started to meet in the apartment so they could ask Kari and Tai's parents about Tai and Kari instead of guessing.  
  
Tai knock on the door to his home. After it open her heard his mother yell his and Kari's name and them grab the in a big hug. "So Tai, Sora are you a couple?" She asked looking at Tai and Sora's hands in an embrace. Tai and Sora did not know but the entire walk to here Tai and Sora's hand were interlock. "When you both were younger I did not agree but know I have no choice," She said, "The other are waiting."  
  
Tai and Kari into the living room to be rush by a horde of friends. In the chaos Tai and Kari could not get one word in. When it calmed down Tai start to tell his story. Kari came in when she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I don't believe it," Izzy said, "There is no such thing as magic. There is no scientific evidence to prove." Izzy stop speaking when a fireball flew by his head.  
  
"There's always a loop hole," Tai said as he lowers his hand.  
  
"Can you make a bunny appear?" Mimi asked. Her mother turned off her computer so she could not return through it so Mimi had to come to Japan. Her mother was not happy but there was nothing Mimi could do.  
  
"Could I have a flower?" Tai asked. His mother handed him a pink flower. She wanted to see more of the show. Tai chanted some words and slowly the flower change into a small pink rabbit. Mimi quickly grab the rabbit and started to hug it. Tai fell to one knee.  
  
"Are you ok?" Davis asked Tai as Sora help Tai to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine," Tai said as he used Sora for support, "It take more energy to perform magic here than the other world."  
  
"So are you two a couple?" Mimi asked.  
  
"As long as I could remember," Kari said. laughter filled the room as Tai and Sora blush.  
  
A shadow armor figure watches the reunion. "Laugh now," The figure said, "My thorns of betrayal will rip wound in the closes of heart." 


End file.
